


Yes, Mistress

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione takes Ginny to her favorite club.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Yes, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my I4 square which was the prompt: BDSM.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Hermione was attempting to coax Ginny into coming with her to the club that night.

“I don’t know, Hermione,” Ginny waivered. “I’m not sure Harry would like it.”

“First of all, this is not about Harry. Second, you don’t have to _do_ anything. Just come with me and check it out. Maybe you’ll find something you like. Maybe you won’t. It’s about the experience.” Hermione set down her cup of tea with a clink. “Do you think I would steer you wrong? Really, you know me better than that.”

“It’s just, are you sure it’s not like weird?”

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. “Ginny Weasley, of course, it’s weird. But _that’s_ what makes it fun.”

Ginny pursed her lips and thought for a long moment before giving a tentative nod. “Alright.”

“Great!” Hermione said brightly. “Meet me at my flat at eight and I’ll Side-Along you.”

Later that evening, as the arrived at the club, Hermione whipped out her wand and tapped her head just before entering, startling Ginny. A swirl of magic later and the outfit Hermione had been wearing was replaced by a very sexy leather number.

“What’s with the glamor?” Ginny whispered as Hermione ushered them into the cool, dark club. She looked down at her own outfit and tugged at the shirt, worried now she wouldn’t fit in.

Hermione shot her a look. “This isn’t a glamor, the other one was.” Ginny’s eyes widened as she took in Hermione’s leather ensemble and heavily made-up face.

“Is this how you normally dress here?” Ginny whisper-shouted. Her eyebrows lifted so high they almost disappeared into her hairline.

Hermione chuckled. “Of course it is. I’m a dom. Did you think I’d play the submissive?”

“Well… I guess… I didn’t really think about it,” Ginny looked confused.

“I figured you’d be a dom too,” Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. “But if you are a sub, I can introduce you to a few.”

“Uh, no… dom is good for me.” She almost tripped over the word and Hermione couldn’t hold back her smirk.

“It’ll be fun, I promise. Now, come on!”

They entered the club proper and Ginny looked around wide-eyed at everything she was seeing. She had expected it to be raunchy and seedy with sex acts taking place everywhere, but instead, she found what looked like an old gentleman’s club. There was a bar along the far wall and a small dance floor where nobody was dancing. The rest of the area was dotted with seating. High top tables intermixed with low top tables and lounge chairs. It was all very refined looking.

“This is just the meeting area,” Hermione assured her. “The fun all happens in the back. Let’s see if I’ve got a client for tonight.”

“C-C-Client?” Ginny choked.

“It’s just what we call the subs,” Hermione assured her. “No money exchanges hands. Nobody gets paid _or_ pays anything.”

Ginny’s eyes were still really round and Hermione decided she would just have to soldier through it. She linked her arm with Ginny’s and brought her back toward where the concierge desk was.

“Marcus!” Hermione greeted, leaning forward and allowing her cheek to be kissed by the man minding the desk. “How are you?”

“Well enough, Granger, well enough,” Marcus replied opening the book before him. “Is she on your list tonight or...?”

“She’s just observing. We haven’t quite worked out where she’ll fall on the spectrum, yet,” she said with a wink.

“Well, that’s good. Your usual has booked you for the majority of the evening.”

“He has? Well, he must have had a rough week,” Hermione grinned.

“Indeed.”

“Thanks, Marcus.” She bid him farewell with a little wave and led Ginny into the back through a heavy, red curtain.

“Marcus Flint works here?” Ginny asked, incredulously.

Hermione hummed her agreement as she led Ginny along the corridor lined with doors. Stopping at the one labeled ‘16’ she took a deep breath and turned to Ginny.

“You are here to observe. If you don’t think you can keep quiet, let me know and I’ll put you under a silencing charm, do you understand?”

“Uh…”

“How about we do the silencing charm anyway, yeah? That way we won’t have any surprises and we won’t upset my client.”

“Alright.” Ginny was a little unsure, but she trusted Hermione, and it wasn’t like Ginny couldn’t undo a Silencing charm later if she needed to.

“Great,” Hermione smiled, “ _Silencio_. If at any time you want to leave, you are free to do so. Do you understand?”

Ginny nodded.

“Excellent. Let’s go.” She pulled open the door, leading Ginny into a room that was similar to a bedroom. There was a bed in it, along the left-side wall. But it wasn’t the dominant feature of the room. Lining the walls were shelves of equipment. Everything from ropes of varying types, rope, linen, silk, leather, to paddles, to whips, other restraints like handcuffs and manacles, things she could only guess at what they were for, and other things that she had no idea what they would be used for. Ginny thought she knew what it meant to go to Club Black but this was… more than what she was expecting.

Most surprising of all was _who_ was kneeling in the center of the room, entirely naked. His hands were behind his back and his head was bowed, but Ginny would have recognized that hair white-blond anywhere.

“Hello, Draco,” Hermione said. “Have you been a good boy this week?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied. A tingle ran through Ginny at the sound of his deep voice. She had stopped moving in the doorway, and Hermione had to pull her fully into the room and shut the door.

“We have an observer this evening, I’m assuming that is alright with you?” Hermione circled Draco, who still had his head bowed.

“Of course, Mistress. Whatever you deem necessary.”

“Good, let’s get started.” She looked up at Ginny with a sharp grin and Ginny shivered.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
